School and office products, such as filers, dividers, notebooks, folders, portfolios, pockets, storage device and the like are often utilized to store papers and other loose items. In many cases, it is desired to secure the school and office product to a binding mechanism, such as a three ring binder/binding mechanism. However, many existing systems utilize closed holes which require the binding mechanism to be opened and closed to bind the school and office product to the binding mechanism.